


don't you ever tame your demons

by TheRowdyZone



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Creampie, Crying, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, Leashes, Mild Painplay, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Size Difference, Threesome, Trans Male Character, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRowdyZone/pseuds/TheRowdyZone
Summary: You all needed dom Hollis reducing their boys to an absolute wreck, right?





	don't you ever tame your demons

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to the other members of The Rowdy Zone. 
> 
> Warnings for: offscreen kink negotiation, brief mentions of a really weird employee-employer relationship between Ned and Kirby, fairly monsterfucking (Jake)
> 
> Notes: left deliberately ambiguous as to what Hollis is packing, jake is trans, background moschicane
> 
> Minors please don't interact!

Jake has Kirby's hips pinned down and his mouth around his cock, head bobbing just a little too slow to bring Kirby off as Kirby tries over and over to buck up into him, tries to fuck his waiting mouth the way he knows Jake likes and he desperately needs - but that's not the game they're playing. If he gets too close, or Jake gets too lost in his head, there's a faint jingle of the leash being tugged taut and then a whine from Jake and stifled swears from Kirby. But it's so much, Jake on his knees, Kirby spread out on his own desk, slowly reduced to an absolute mess. 

Fingers card into Jake's hair and he makes a noise around Kirby's cock at the first touch he's received all night, eyes fluttering open. "Good boy," Hollis says softly, and Jake hums in answer. 

The sensation makes Kirby twitch again, unable to properly buck up with the strength in Jake's arm holding him down.

Hollis pets Jake's hair for a moment. Their warm, dark eyes fall on Jake, kneeling at the feet with his bright blue collar and leash, and then they look back up to look at Kirby. Intense. "He's making such pretty noises for you, Jake." Their fingers stroke over Jake's hair and the shell of one of his ears. 

"Jake, Hollis, fuck -" Kirby pants. They look so good. 

"Make him cry," Hollis tells Jake.

"Fuck," Kirby breathes, as Jake pulls off, and Hollis moves back to let Jake work. Jake considers for a moment, and then grips Kirby's hips and flips him onto his stomach. Kirby grips the far edge of his desk as Jake spreads his thighs again and leans in close. For a moment he does nothing, exhales an oddly cool breath across Kirby's entrance, sending a shiver up his spine. And then he licks a broad, flat stripe over his entrance. Kirby groans a little. Jake takes this as encouragement to absolutely wreck him, first teasing at the tight ring of muscle and then pushing past it, fucking Kirby with his tongue. His rests his head on his folded arms as Jake licks him open, and jolts and lets out an embarrassing noise when Jake scrapes teeth over his hole, catching on the rim.

But it was the noises that were making Kirby's brain short circuit. He could hear, and feel, the little noises Jake made, a sound almost like a growl and faint whines like he's desperate for this, for Kirby. When he tries to rock his hips back Jake's hands tighten on his thighs to the point of near pain, spreading his knees further. 

And then there's a pause. Kirby can't hear exactly what Hollis asks Jake, their voice low and coiled with amusement. But he doesn't have to ask, because a moment later the hands on his thighs are much bigger, ending in claws, and oh, fuck.

He peels his eyes open, cause he knows he's supposed to check in. Hollis is looking at him, still in their full motorcycle gear, and Jake is sitting back on his heels, in sylph form. One of his thumbs makes a small circle on Kirby's inner thigh, like Jake is trying to reassure him. Hollis looks curious, but also like they're hiding a grin. Because of course. Of course Kirby isn't gonna tap out.

He shifts, or tries to, but Jake holds him fast.

"If you want Jake to continue," says Hollis, "you'll have to ask nicely."

"D-do I ask him or you?"

"Hm," Hollis says. They smile and tug lightly on the leash. "What do you think?"

Kirby closes his eyes. "Please, Hollis."

"Please what?"

"Please... Let him touch me, let him -"

He can hear Jake strain against the leash a little.

"He is touching you," says Hollis. He knows they're touching themself, their pants not lowered, because they sound just the right note of smug. 

"Please, please m-make him eat me out."

"Until?" Hollis prompts. 

Oh boy. Kirby takes a shuddering breath. "Until I cry."

"Go ahead, sweetheart."

He doesn't get to exhale properly because Jake dives back in, he lets out a shriek. Jake's tongue, longer and thicker and slightly rough, curls and presses inside him, opening him further and then seeking out his prostate. He can feel saliva running down his thighs. Jake's tongue hits his prostate as cold, sharp claws just gently graze his skin. He's strong enough to keep hold of Kirby one-handed, and the other wanders. He shudders when Jake's fur tickles his side, and then moans, low and shaky, as it's followed by the drag of claws over his ribs and stomach. He can feel the scratches left in their wake. He knows Jake is careful but he hopes it leaves marks.

The Jake does it again at the same time that he curls his tongue against Kirby's prostate, pain lighting up his side as a shock of pleasure hits him. Claws circle his nipples and then dip lower, teasing, as Jake buries his face in Kirby with a rumbling growling sound.

"Jaaake," he says.

Teeth catch lightly on his rim as Jake soothes over the scratches on his side with his enormous palms and Kirby can't help but think about how big Jake's hands are. He could wrap them around Kirby's ribcage and his fingers would touch.

"Oh, fuck, you're so fucking -" he breaks off. "Hollis, Hollis, he's so good, I wanna -"

"You can touch his cock, sweetheart. Just don't let him come."

Kirby feels that enormous hand wrap around his cock at the same time that Jake flicks his tongue inside him again, striking against his prostate. He feels his breath hitch and knows it won't be long. He tries to hold back, he really does. But he's dripping precum already and Jake uses it to slick his hand to jack him slowly, still making rough animalistic noises into Kirby and he keeps teasing at Kirby's prostate till that's almost painful and then he backs off of Kirby's cock and he cries out, sounding helpless and whiny.

Jake's claws leave bright little trails of pain on his inner thighs as he fucks Kirby with his tongue and oh, fuck, fuck, he wants to come, he wants to be filled. He can feel the heat prickle at his eyes and the shudder in his breathing but he doesn't admit defeat until there's another quiet jingle of the leash, and Jake grunts a little, and then there's no sensation at all. And Kirby sobs with it. "Please," he says.

"Good boy," Hollis says.

"Please please please please."

He hears the sound of a buckle and then Hollis steps up to him. They gently rearrange him, and they slick up and their fingers sink into him, spreading him further.

"Did he do well?"

Kirby nods, twisting and bucking in Hollis's grip.

"Look at him."

Jake is still kneeling, the bright blue collar stark and lovely at his throat, his glowing orange eyes fixed on Kirby and Hollis. Kirby can see rows of sharp teeth in his still-wet mouth. He's watching them, and the leash is still looped around Hollis's hand.

The zipper of Hollis's leather jacket digs into Kirby's back as they push into him.

He's beyond being able to keep quiet when Hollis fucks him, and when they reach around to touch him, he can't be held responsible for the noises he makes, because Jake is still watching, and when he comes it hits Jake's face and chest, and Jake lets out a quiet sigh of pleasure, eyes falling closed as his pink tongue darts out to lap it up.

Hollis lets him slump down, and there's quiet noises as they get themselves off behind him. And then Kirby opens his eyes. Hollis is fixing their clothes, and they cross to Jake's side and hooks their finger through the loop on the collar and make him look up. "Hey, sweetheart," they say softly.

Jake blinks up at them.

"You did real good taking Kirby apart. What do you need?"

Jake says, "My bracelet?"

"Of course," Hollis says, and snaps the colorful bracelet onto Jake's wrist when he lifts it. Jake, smaller and human-looking again, curls one hand around Hollis's hip and leans his forehead against their stomach while Hollis strokes his hair with one hand and keeps hold of the collar with the other. Jake reaches between his thighs to gather slick and circle his cock. Kirby watches him fall apart gasping and gripping at Hollis's jacket.

Hollis cradles Jake’s face as he leans heavily into Hollis, and Kirby pushes himself to somewhat-sitting while Hollis takes off the collar. They check Jake’s throat underneath it and then smile.

"Let's get the three of us cleaned up," says Hollis.

There's something surreal about the three of them stumbling together to the Cryptonomica bathroom to get somewhat less sticky and eat granola bars Hollis produces from their jacket.

"Good revenge?" They ask Kirby.

He'd almost forgotten that was the whole point of fucking on Kirby's desk at work - Ned and his boyfriend (husband? Kirby can't tell if they're joking about that yet) have been fucking very loudly while Kirby is still here, which would've just been a little awkward, except Boyd had grinned at him in a way that made it very clear he was fucking with Kirby.

"Good revenge," he admits. "And we didn't have to worry about Dani and Aubrey walking in on us, so -"

"That was one time!" Jake says plaintively, at the mention of the incident in Jake’s room at the Lodge.

" - or the Hornets," he adds, because that was what had happened when they went to Hollis’s place. 

"Keith said he was sorry!" 

* * *

Ned listens to the three of them clatter out of the shop - the museum - and sighs a little. "Ah, young love," he says.

Boyd wraps an arm around him from behind and rests his chin on Ned's shoulder. "How come you never make those noises for me anymore?"

He's teasing, but Ned turns in his arms to kiss him sweetly. "Maybe you should ask Hollis for tips," he says.

Boyd's eyes narrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Use! Dental! Dams! For! Oral! Sex! 
> 
> Join us at @therowdyzone on tumblr for Amnesty content and @rowdyafterdark for horny Amnesty content. We can beta fics, horny or otherwise, we share good content, and we are cooking up a crowdsourced AU between the seven of us. 
> 
> Hellbender: does writing yeti porn make me a furry?  
> Verne: yes  
> Wilde: yes  
> Thyme: it's borderline


End file.
